A smile
by NeverLoveAnother
Summary: A smile? A smile. Why would a smile bother the great Harry Potter? Well what would you do if it came from Draco Malfoy?
1. Chapter 1

Summary- A smile? A smile? What could be so interesting about a smile? Well when it comes from Draco Malfoy a lot!

I do not own Harry Potter

Harry or Draco will never be mine! (Wahhhhhhhhh!)

Harry will never be with Draco ( How sad)

I hope you guys like this it's a continuation from biohazard child's oneshot against the blue-100 stories challenge chapter 9. I really liked this and hoped that I could make a great story off it! Hope you enjoy!

NeverLoveAnother

DracoHarryDracoHarry

Harry caught a smile one day.

It shocked him, to say the least. Really, it shouldn't, but it did. It was just strange but not unpleasant—like an ugly fruit you had expected to be bitter, but had turned out to be sweet.

But unlike this analogy, Draco Malfoy wasn't anywhere near ugly.

The smile wasn't towards him, of course, there was no reason that Malfoy would smile at him like that—there was too much raw joy in it to have been directed at the Gryffindor. The fact made Harry's heart sting a little for a split second. The smile had been fleeting too; gone within a second, only to be replaced with that trademark emotionless sneer.

To be truthful, he almost felt like he had intruded on something private when he saw that smile—it was too intimate to have been seen by just anyone, especially not Malfoy's archrival.

But nevertheless, he had spied it from the corner of his eye as Malfoy had descended the stairs to attend their shared Potions class, walking across the joining hallways to the dungeons. Ron and Hermione were bickering in the back about Lavender—something about her being indecent or something. The Slytherin had been alone for once, without his cronies and Parkinson... he almost looked lonely. The blond was clutching a piece of parchment—Harry wished he knew what it was—and as he folded it up before stopping before the stairs, he smiled.

Harry swore his heart skipped a beat.

Malfoy's expression changed immediately as he noted the Golden Trio, passing a snide remark on the "poor mudblood couple" before strolling into the Potions classroom. Ron had combusted into rage while Hermione tried to hold him back, the brunet had simply said nothing and clutched his bag tighter.

No one had seen it.

No one but Harry.

And now, the smile was intriguing him. It was an understatement, _intriguing_, as it had been the only thing the Seeker had thought about all day. He wasn't an obsessive person either—few things interested him past the cautionary level. Hermione had given him a strange look at dinner, which he ignored, and as he lay on his bed thinking, he still couldn't unravel it. A _smile_ shouldn't fascinate him—he saw Draco Malfoy smile every day, for various reasons. There was nothing different about this. There was no deep meaning into it either; Malfoy had simply been genuine happy for a split moment. Why was that unusual? It wasn't. Really. Even someone like Malfoy had moments of true happiness—perhaps the Slytherin had managed to condense it into a small smile.

But why… did he remember it so clearly?

Draco Malfoy was nothing special.

The smile was nothing special.

It didn't matter.

It _shouldn't_ matter.

And that was all there was to it.

Maybe it was.

Maybe it wasn't?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey you guys and girls. Sorry it took so long for me to get this up. Been working on something new, I hope you enjoy!

I do not own Harry Potter

Harry or Draco will never be mine! (Wahhhhhhhhh!)

Harry will never be with Draco ( How sad)

NeverLoveAnother

DracoHarryDracoHarry

Before we left…

_But why… did he remember it so clearly?_

_Draco Malfoy was nothing special._

_The smile was nothing special._

_It didn't matter._

_It __shouldn't__ matter._

_And that was all there was to it._

_Maybe it was._

_Maybe it wasn't?_

DracoHarryDracoHarry

Harry looked around the grounds of a gargantuan manor. It stood what Harry could guess twelve stories high and the width of the Hogwarts castle. He turned sharply as he heard some one giggle from behind the bush closest to his right.

"Who's their?" Harry asked in a sing song voice as if he already knew who it was. A little girl no older than five, her perfect platinum blonde ringlets blowing into her jewel like eyes, raced from behind the bush and tackled him to the soft grass beneath him.

"Argh! Let go of me! Help! Help!" Harry said waving his arms in a weak attempt to fight off the little girl.

"Now isn't this cute." Came a familiar drawl from behind him. The little girl jumped from off Harry and raced towards the voice. The echo of her voice yelling 'Daddy's home! Daddy's home!'

"Harry mate, Harry wake up!" Ron said as he shook his friend from sleep.

"What Ron! Bloody hell I'm trying to sleep! Its Saturday for Merlins sake let me go!" He shouted as he was pulled sharply from his bed by two of his dorm mates.

"Harry, come on you over slept and you're late for Quidditch try outs!" Ron said throwing Harry's gear at him.

"Ron I'm already on the team." Harry said putting on what Ron threw his way.

"Oh right I forgot! Remember when the new Hufflepuff beater threw the bat at you instead of hitting the ball?" Ron said tying Harry's boots for him.

"How can I forget? I was out for five mouths in a coma." Harry said pulling on his gloves.

"Well why'll you were out in the hospital ward Dumbledore made it a rule to make every member on any house team take the try outs with the others." Ron said pulling Harry out of Gryffindor tower.

"What!"

DracoHarryDracoHarry

"Listen up!" Madame Hooch yelled to the four house teams. She was perched on her broom hovering before them.

"On orders from Dumbledore there will be four separate group try outs. Beaters will go on the right hand side of the pitch while chasers on the left hand end of the pitch. Keepers to the right end goal post, seekers stay with me." She gave a glare and snapped at them for just sitting there.

Every one jumped on their brooms and flew to their intended station. Harry turned to Draco who had moved to sit in front of Madame Hooch.

"Mr. Potter, Mr.Malfoy. We, meaning the faculty and your peer's believe you have no right being here." Here he could see that small smile on Draco's face but looked away quickly when Malfoy turned to look at him.

"So why are we here professor?" Draco asked smoothly as a shiver unconsciously went down Harry's spine.

"You are unfortunately not above the law so we have to put you through some sort of try out. I suggested that you were to find a snitch but a special one at that." She reached into her pocket and held her hand out to the boys. Her hand was adorned with a beautiful gold ring. Harry gave a jump when the ball of gold on her hand spread its wings and landed in her palm, being the lion he is reached out for it.

As she turned her hand to let it drop it turned a bright yellow, but as it touched Harry's hand it vanished.

"You are to catch a snitch that blends in with its surrounding only in chase will it turn visible to you. Think of what it could be not as what it is." With that she took the invisible ball from Harry and released it.

It flashed a bright yellow as it sigged and zagged below them. Without thought Harry jumped off the edge of the stand. In his fall to the pitch floor he brought his broom under him and sailed after the bright glowing ball.

"Potter what are you bonkers!" He herd Malfoy scream from his place in the stands. Harry looked up to see the snitch fly right at one of the Gryffindor stands.

"Shit!" Harry says as he watched the ball of light become one of the many golden eyes of the lions.

"Did you hear me Potter! Have you gone mad!?" Draco said flying up to the space across from Harry. Harry found himself being drawn into the gaze of the silver eyed boy. Harry shook his head as he broke contact with Malfoy.

"I don't know." And with that Harry took off towards the castle, all thoughts of the sly snitch forgotten.

DracoHarryDracoHarry

Well there you go! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, more to come…I hope.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey you guys and girls. Sorry it took so long for me to get this up. Been working on something new, I hope you enjoy!

I do not own Harry Potter

Harry or Draco will never be mine! (Wahhhhhhhhh!)

Harry will never be with Draco ( How sad)

NeverLoveAnother

DracoHarryDracoHarry

Before we left…

"_Did you hear me Potter! Have you gone mad!?" Draco said flying up to the space across from Harry. Harry found himself being drawn into the gaze of the silver eyed boy. Harry shook his head as he broke contact with Malfoy. _

"_I don't know." And with that Harry took off towards the castle, all thoughts of the sly snitch forgotten. _

_DracoHarryDracoHarry_

Harry touched down and dropped his broom. He looked up at all the flyers above the pitch and sighed. He dropped to the ground and sat Indian style on the plush grass.

"Knut for your thoughts, Potter?" Draco said taking the space next to Harry.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry said rolling his head in the blond's direction.

"Why does every one always think I want something?" Draco said chuckling the sound rebounding off of Harry's surprise.

"Did the Great Draco Malfoy just laugh?" Harry said unconsciously with a little bit of humor in it.

"Of course not Potter Malfoy's don't laugh." At this Harry began to frown. "Draco does." He said turning to Harry and giving him one of his rare smiles. He held out his hand to him as Harry's gaze locked with his.

"So, Potter's assume Malfoy's can't laugh." Draco didn't falter at the comment only looked straight ahead at Harry.

"But I think Harry would like to know if Draco can." Harry said as he grasps Draco's hand and shook it firmly. Harry looked up at Draco at that moment and caught Draco's sparkling grey eyes in the early morning sun. Both smiled at each other, neither of them realizing that there hands were still linked, their fingers slightly laced together.

"So _Draco _why are we so happy today?" Harry asked gently slipping his hand out of Draco's strongly missing the contact.

"Why shouldn't I be happy? I mean we have one year left of Hogwarts, Voldieshorts is dead and my bastards of an excuse for parents are six feet under, giving me the title of lord Malfoy. Why wouldn't I be happy?" He said in one breath practically beaming at Harry.

"Wow, your right you should be happy." Harry said pulling out blades of grass near his sneaker.

"So going out of your mind huh?" Draco said reaching for his bag and placed a sketch pad and some muggles drawing pencils. Draco turned to face Harry and just looked at him as Harry frowned at the question.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as Draco started to make rough lines on the paper using the large drawing pencil.

"Up their, chasing the snitch I asked you if you were going out of your mind? Are you?" Draco said as he reached for a different pencil.

"Well it's more like already there. I went out of my mind a long time ago." Harry said as he turned to Draco again. Surprisingly Draco reached out and gently took a hold of Harry's face and turned him back toward the pitch. His fingers rested under his chin as he lifted Harry's face to the light.

"Stay there will you?" Draco said as he went back to his drawing.

"I didn't know you drew." Harry said staying where asked.

"You also didn't know I sing, dance, paint and speak 32 langue's including several dead ones, did you?" Draco said as he picked up a very thin pencil.

"No I didn't…holy Merlin Draco this is amazing!" Harry said as he looked at the portrait of himself.

"You like it, really?" Draco said practically glowing in the rising sunlight.

"Of course! It's brilliant, perfect." Harry was so into his portrait that he diddn't hear Draco whisper. "You are perfect." Draco looked up as he saw Harry jump to his feet.

"What are you doing Harry?" Draco said as he also rose to his feet. Harry had rolled up his portrait and stuck it in his pocket trying not to crumple it.

"I can keep this right?" Harry said as he patted his pocket.

"Of course I… I drew it for you." Draco took great pleasure in the blush that quickly spread across Harry's face. Harry hovered in the air for a moment and looked at Draco. Draco figured he was making his mind up about something when he nodded his head.

"Mont up and come on." He said as he flew higher into the sky. Cocking his head to the side he followed Harry into the air and flew next to him towards the school.

"Where are we going?!" Draco shouted as he flew up next to Harry.

"Gryffindor Tower!" Harry said with a grin and raced on faster.

"WHAT!"

HarryDracoHarryDraco

They touched down just inside the 7th year boys dorms. Draco looked around the red and gold room with more than mild distaste. 'How can they live with so much bloody red?' he thought to himself as he looked around for Harry but found that he was in the room alone.

"Harry?!" He called as he walked around the perimeter of the room. "Ah!"

"You called me?" Harry said as he pulled his head from under the bed a on his right.

"Just wondered where you went, what are you looking for anyway?" Draco asked as he sat on the bed he guessed was Harry's bed.

"This…" Harry joined Draco on the bed and pulled him self up to the head board. He patted the space next to him and moved over to make room for Draco next to him.

"What's that?" he said moving up to Harry on the bed marveling at the closeness.

"My parents scrap book… Hagrid gave it to me after my first year here." He said running his fingers over the worn leather and gave Draco a small smile.

"There are pictures in here of things you may never want to see and tings every body already knows, and I think that your picture need's its own space on here." He said as he turned to the last page of the book and pulled out the picture and magically placed it on the paper in front of him.

"Harry you don't have to..." he said unconsciously leaning into Harry.

"But if I keep it anywhere else it could be ruined. This book is indestructible, and I want to keep this for a while." Harry said as he wrapped his arms around Draco. He smiled as he saw the blush come to Draco's pale cheeks.

"How long do you want to keep it?" He asked as he turned his face towards Harry, their noses barely an inch apart.

"For how ever long you let me." Harry said as he leaned his head closer to Draco.

"Forever." He said as he placed his lips softly against Draco's the promise of their hearts linking them for as long a time, space and love will allow.

DracoHarryDracoHarry

Well there you go! I hope you enjoyed but don't worry your pretty little fan loving minds there is a sequel to this so keep your computers on for that. Stay tuned for:

Harry Potter And the Great Snitch Chase.

Coming soon.


End file.
